love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss!
Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! es una canción del primer sencillo cantado por Guilty Kiss, una sub-unidad de Aqours. El grupo consiste en Sakurauchi Riko, Tsushima Yoshiko, y Ohara Mari. La canción esta escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta y arreglada por R·O·N. Lista de canciones 'Edición regular' CD #Strawberry Trapper #'Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss!' #Strawberry Trapper (Instrumental) #Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! (Instrumental) #Yuuran-sen de doko made mo❤ (遊覧船でどこまでも❤ (Drama) Letra Rōmaji= Kiss! Tobashite tsuresaritai kara Henji wa iranai no mondou muyou no Kiss!! Ki no nai soburi wa uso desho? Sono me ga atsuitte mou shitteru yo Daitan na no wa umaretsuki na no sa Sou iu koto ni shite okeba Honnou makase sore shikanai ne Saa kotchi kite? You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" yume mitai na One night "Guilty Kiss" odori akasou yo "Guilty Kiss" subete wa sugisatteku no dakara koso kirei sa "Guilty Kiss" yume mitai na One night "Guilty Kiss" odori akasou yo "Guilty Kiss" subete ga sugisatta ato watashitachi Fall in love... yes!! Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! Touch! Kokoro ni tsumi na itazura Aizu no mabataki inginburei na Touch!! Wana yori mahou to itte mite Sono hou ga yamuwoenai kanji suru yo Shinken na no ni fuzakete misetari Sou iu koto ga tanoshii no Anshin yori wa sono hou ga ii ne Saa kotchi kite? You dancing dancing "Guilty Night" terasaretai Starlight "Guilty Night" subete wasurete "Guilty Night" deai no imi wa nandaro? wakaru made Shaking my song Sasowareta garu nante toomawari shinai kara Tsuyo sugiru you ni mieru kamo Oh yeah! Aitai toki ni ai ni ikitai Passion! Kimi mo sono tsumori de ite yo Wagamama dakedo aishite Destiny Kaeru ki wa nai no Aitai toki ni ai ni ikitai yo osaetari shinai Hoshii mono wa ubaitai Guilty Kiss! You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" yume mitai na One night "Guilty Kiss" odori akasou yo "Guilty Kiss" subete wa sugisatteku no dakara koso kirei sa "Guilty Kiss" yume mitai na One night "Guilty Kiss" odori akasou yo "Guilty Kiss" subete ga sugisatta ato watashitachi Fall in love... yes? Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night! |-| Kanji= Kiss! 飛ばして連れ去りたいから 返事はいらないの　問答無用の Kiss!! 気のないそぶりは嘘でしょ？ その目が熱いって　もう知ってるよ 大胆なのは生まれつきなのさ そういうことにしておけば 本能まかせ　それしかないね さあこっち来て？ You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべては過ぎ去ってくの　だからこそ綺麗さ "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべてが過ぎ去ったあと　私たち Fall in love…yes!! Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! Touch! 心に罪ないたずら 合図のまばたき　慇懃無礼な Touch!! 罠より魔法と言ってみて そのほうがやむを得ない感じするよ 真剣なのにふざけてみせたり そういうことが楽しいの 安心よりは　そのほうがいいね さあこっち来て？ You dancing dancing "Guilty Night" 照らされたい Starlight "Guilty Night" すべて忘れて "Guilty Night" 出会いの意味はなんだろ？ わかるまで Shaking my song 誘われたがるなんて遠回りしないから 強すぎるように見えるかも Oh yeah! 会いたい時に会いに行きたい Passion! 君もそのつもりでいてよ わがままだけど愛して Destiny 変える気はないの 会いたい時に会いに行きたいよ　抑えたりしない 欲しいものは奪いたい Guilty Kiss! You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべては過ぎ去ってくの　だからこそ綺麗さ "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべてが過ぎ去ったあと　私たち Fall in love…yes? Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night! |-| Español= ¡Beso! Quiero volar hasta ti y llevarte lejos no necesito una respuesta, es inútil discutir ¡Beso! Tu indiferencia es mentira ¿no es así? ya se que hay calor en tus ojos. Ser atrevida es mi naturaleza si lo digo así es verdad déjaselo a mi instinto, no hay nada mas hey, acércate un poco. Estas llamando, llamando. "Guilty Kiss" una noche como de enseño "Guilty Kiss" bailemos hasta que amanezca "Guilty Kiss" todo lo bello suele ser fugaz "Guilty Kiss" una noche como de enseño "Guilty Kiss" bailemos hasta que amanezca "Guilty Kiss" después de que todo ocurra caeremos en el amor... ¡Si! Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! ¡Toque! juego un truco pecaminoso en tu corazón un lindo guiño, es sólo cortesía superficial ¡Toque! Mejor, en vez de "trampa" llámala "magia" de esa forma sentirás que no puedes hacer nada. Aunque voy en serio, actuó de forma juguetona así es mas divertido de esta forma es mejor que estar calmada hey, acércate un poco. Estas bailando, bailando. "Guilty Night" quiero ser iluminada por la luz de las estrellas "Guilty Night" vamos a olvidarnos de todo "Guilty Night" ¿cual fue el significado de nuestro encuentro? "Guilty Night" hasta que conozcamos la respuesta vamos a bailar. No lo haré de manera directa, actuando como si quisiera que me invitaras puedo parecer muy fuerte ... ¡Oh, si! cuando te extraño quiero ir a ti con pasión tu debes de sentirte igual se que es egoista el amor, pero esto es el destino y no es que quiera cambiarlo Cuando te extraño quiero ir directo a ti, no pienso contenerme quiero tener las cosas que deseo... Guilty Kiss! Estas llamando, llamando. "Guilty Kiss" una noche como de enseño "Guilty Kiss" bailemos hasta que amanezca "Guilty Kiss" todo lo bello suele ser fugaz "Guilty Kiss" una noche como de enseño "Guilty Kiss" bailemos hasta que amanezca "Guilty Kiss" después de que todo ocurra caeremos en el amor... ¡Si! Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night! Categoría:Canciones de sub-unidades de Aqours Categoría:Canciones de Guilty Kiss